


Everything Was Numb

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt No Comfort, I felt like crud today yall, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Sad, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This is just a vent fic I did, and Keith was my character to hurt today.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Everything Was Numb

Keith felt numb, but he didn't at the same time. It felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest, one that replaced his usual fire. 

He had felt like this the day before, but he had a date with Lance, and he didn't want to let him down. He now regretted the decision as he felt worse. He was too tired, too, too... he couldn't even pin point what he was feeling. The hole was too large, and too deep. 

He could barely get out of bed that day, but he had things to do and to get done. He had just barely done the things he needed, and collapsed on the couch, emotionless. He ignored his phone, all it was were messages from his Chat, and some from Lance. 

He lied there on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, feeling nothing. The hole was only getting bigger and bigger, consuming him. 

It felt like a galaxy, but less beautiful and intriguing. It was neverending and dark. It was less intriguing and more... he didn't even know how to describe it. All he wished was that the feeling would go away. That it would leave him and never come back. 

But it would continue to come. It would spread, and he didn't know what to do. It hurt, but he had a life. He had things to do. He would have to ignore it. Even if it made things worse, he would need to keep going. 

He had to cover it up. And keep it out of the way. Locked up tight, never to be seen again.

He needed to do it. No matter how hard. 


End file.
